Un ami vital
by laptiteanaelle
Summary: Ce chien a toujours été son héros. Enfant, il se souvient qu'il léchait ses larmes lorsqu'il était triste. Ce brave ami s'appelait Redbeard.


_**Il possède la beauté sans la vanité, la force sans l'insolence, le courage sans la férocité et toutes les vertus de l'homme sans ses vices. –Lord Byron**_

Encore une journée de passée. Encore une journée à essayer de survivre dans cette jungle hostile qu'était son école. La matinée avait été horrible, ses camarades de classe avaient recommencé, comme tous les jours depuis le début de l'année. Ils l'avaient insulté de tous les noms, « taré », « anormal », « monstre »… Les professeurs avaient essayés plusieurs fois de les calmer, de les réprimander, mais voyant que les choses ne changeaient pas, ils avaient tout simplement abandonné. Pourquoi punir les enfants alors que les adultes pensent la même chose ? Car oui, les enseignants eux aussi, ne l'appréciaient pas. Comment pouvait-il aimer un garçon qui dévoilait votre vie privée en public, les détails intimes de celle-ci, vos pires secrets. Alors comme toujours, le brun se faisait insulter, battre à coup de poing, tout ça parce qu'il était « différent », plus intelligent que la moyenne, plus mature que ses camarades. Il passait sa journée au fond de la classe, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, s'entraînant à déduire toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle pour tromper son ennuie. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, les moqueries continuaient, alors il allait se cacher dans un endroit reculé de la cour de récréation, derrière un vieil arbre centenaire, et là il pensait, il s'évadait dans son palais mental, là tout était calme, reposant, aucun bruit venait le déranger, aucune moquerie venait le blesser. Il jouait ainsi au pirate dans le jardin qu'il avait créé, un somptueux espace de verdure flamboyante où le soleil ne se couchait jamais, où aucun nuage noir ne venait gâcher le bleu azur du ciel, il n'était jamais seul, son fidèle ami Redbeard était avec lui, chahutant autour de l'enfant, sautillant à ses pieds joyeusement… Son palais mental était le seul endroit où il était heureux, où il se sentait en sécurité. Il venait s'y réfugier quand le monde autour de lui était épouvantable, monstrueux. Il se retirait ainsi dans son esprit pour échapper à cette réalité qui devenait trop oppressante. Quand la courte pause était finie et qu'il devait retourner en classe, il comptait les heures insoutenables qui le séparaient de son fidèle compagnon et il imaginait les nouveaux jeux qu'ils feraient ensemble. Redbeard était son seul ami en ce monde, le seul qui le comprenait, il ne pausait jamais de questions idiotes, il l'écoutait seulement, attentivement, assit devant lui remuant frénétiquement la queue.

Alors que le garçon repensait à la matinée horrible qu'il venait de passer, il songea à son compagnon qui l'attendait sagement à la maison, il l'imaginait déjà sauter vers lui tout en aboyant gaiement dans sa direction. L'enfant continua son chemin vers son foyer, observant les alentours, déduisant chaque personne croisant sa route. Il remarqua que la météo ne s'était pas trompée, pour une fois, en effet le ciel était ensoleillé et l'air doux du printemps l'enveloppait doucement. Un temps parfait pour jouer dehors se dit-il. Il accéléra sa marche, ne désirant perdre aucune minute passée avec son ami. Redbeard était vital pour lui, chaque seconde avec lui, lui permettait de survivre dans le monde effrayant qu'était le sien.

Il arriva chez lui haletant, les joues légèrement rosies, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tellement hâte de passer toute son après-midi avec son compagnon qu'il avait courut les derniers kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa maison.

Il entra joyeusement dans l'entrée, s'attendant à entendre les aboiements aiguë de son acolyte. Mais la maison était silencieuse, aucun son n'était audible, aucun tremblement due au pas effréné d'un animal courant vers son ami ne se faisait ressentir.

Il y avait juste Mycroft, le visage fermé, avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

_**Les chiens ne nous abandonnent que pour mourir, mais ils nous laissent leur merveilleux souvenir pour éclairer le reste de notre chemin. –Anna et Laurent Racz-Caroff**_


End file.
